Promin VS Promin
Review · Transcript Blogger · Wordpress · Tumblr Reddit · Forum |image = |imagewidth = 300 |English (Dubbed) = TBA |English (Translated) = Promin VS Promin |Japanese (Katakana) = プロミンVSプロミン |Japanese (Romanized) = Puromin VS puromin |Opening (Japanese) = Wanda Nanda |Ending (Japanese) = Samba de Wanda |Opening (English) = TBA |Ending (English) = TBA |Season = Kamiwaza Wanda |Episode (season) = 022 (Kamiwaza Wanda) |Episode (series) = 022 (Kamiwaza Wanda) |Episode (lifetime) = 022 (Kamiwaza Wanda) |Japanese = September 24, 2016 |International = TBA |Previous = Masato & Mighty |Next = Counterattack Of The Bug Bites }} is the twenty-second episode of Kamiwaza Wanda. It first aired in Japan on September 24, 2016 on TBS. For the battle type of the same name, see: Promin VS Promin (battle) Content Summary Bad smells and good smells have been changed around thanks to Bug-Sumerumin. Yuto and his Promins have to battle with Masato and his Promins to see who will capture and debug Bug-Sumerumin first. Plot At the docks, during night-time, Terara, Megaga and Gigaga are inside a warehouse watching an illusion of Yuto and Wanda's rival Masato and Mighty. They decided to focus on trying to stop Masato and Mighty instead of Yuto and Wanda. Sunrise came to Kirakira First Street. Mr. Kohinata admired the scent of every flower he's selling in Mirai's home and is visited by Yuto, Mirai, Shuu and Wanda. Yuto sniffed some of the flowers and noticed they're OK. Wanda was still thinking about his rival Mighty who told him how the freezing of the Wonder-Star made Mighty himself upset. Yuto and Mirai cheered Wanda up by getting him to smell the flowers. Wanda then sniffs on the orange flowers and he likes the scent of them. Later at Kirakira Elementary School, Mirai and Shuu looked closely at the two pink flowers in the vase on Mrs. Hina's desk. Nicole was talking to the other girls. Yuto just came in and sees his rival Masato sitting by his desk. The two boys stare at each other until Nicole comes along to see Yuto. Yuto gives Nicole the shock and looks back at Masato. Then, Mrs Hina arrived and tells Mirai about how she admires the flowers on her desk. Nicole and the other girls crashed in, knocking Shuu over in the progress. Nicole sniffs Mrs. Hina's perfume but believed that it was a bad smell and she stepped away from Mrs. Hina. Mrs. Hina also sniffed her perfume and she too believed that it was a bad smell as hits her head at the chalkboard. Yuto and all the other students, except Masato, couldn't handle the bad smell. Souma takes out his American air freshener and tries to get rid of the bad smell. However, his American air freshener also had the bad stench and all the students evacuated the classroom except for Masato who thinks that it was a Bugmin that caused the good smells to go bad. Masato then took out his Kamiwaza Power-Shot and sets it to 'Kamiwaza Search' mode in order to find the Bugmin. Meanwhile, Yuto, Mirai and Shuu are running away from the bad stench. Yuto opens a window and sees the bad stench coming from the flowers. Yuto then saw Masato who's outside Kirakira Elementary School and he and his 2 friends Mirai and Shuu all follow Masato. Back at Kirakira First Street, Yui was walkng, carring Wanda in her bag with her. The smell of the chicken karage bites caught Wanda's nose. Wanda and Yui then went to Tateishi Battered Meat Store as Wanda couldn't stop admiring the smell of the chicken karage bites which Mr. Tateishi was cooking until the smell of the chicken karage bites turned bad. Wanda and Yui couldn't handle the bad smell. Then, Yuto and 2 friends Mirai and Shuu came to see Yui and Wanda and they too had their noses caught by the bad smell. The bad smell went everywhere at Kirakira First Street as it turns anyone who visits there into wriggly, dark-purple paper-strips. Wanda tried to sniff out for a Bugmin but the bad smell keeps on catching his nose. Terara, Megaga and Gigaga all admire how the Bugmin's doing with his Bugwaza ability. Suddenly, the bad smell covers Terara who couldn't handle the bad smell at all. Yuto, Mirai and Shuu all check to see if Wanda is alright. Wanda rubs his nose. Yuto, his 2 friends Mirai and Shuu and Wanda went to investigate Kohinata Flower Shop in which all the flowers had their scents turned bad. Wanda still can't sniff for the Bugmin when the bad smells around. Mirai went inside her home in order to look for her father Mr. Kohinata who was suffering from the bad smell. Mirai then rescues her father who has ran away. Meanwhile at the playground, the visitors, who were in the forms of a wriggly paper-strips, find a good smell and turn back into their human-selves. They followed the good smells which came from the toilets, Ichiban-Hoshi Teru and smelly fish-dishes. Wanda tried sniffing for the Bugmin again but Masato and Mighty appeared. Mighty says that he is using mindwaves and to find where the Bugmin is hiding. Masato has been using Deodomin whose Kamiwaza ability is making her owner Masato immune to the bad smells. Mirai and Shuu were surprised. Yuto tried to go after Masato but Masato, Mighty and Deodomin disappeared somewhere, leaving Yuto, Mirai, Shuu and Wanda on their own. Shuu has found out that the bad smells and all the good smells have changed around all because of the Bugmin. Outside in the fields, Yuto used Railmin in order to chase down Masato with Wanda, Mirai and Shuu riding in Railmin's train. Suddenly, a beam of light hits Railmin's face, causing his train to derail and Yuto, his 2 friends Mirai and Shuu and Wanda to fall over. Masato has used Hanshamin to stop Yuto from chasing him. Yuto challenges Masato to a Promin battle. Yuto summons Turbomin, Freezemin, Chakkamin, Jaguchimin and Dorirumin while Masato summons only Jetmin. The Promin battle begins as Chakkamin casts out his flames but Hanshamin deflects Chakkamin's attack, setting Chakkamin himself on fire. Jaguchimin and Freezemin tried to attack but Hanshamin deflected their attacks as well with Freezemin being put into ice. Turbomin and Dorirumin also tried to attack as well. However, Jetmin knocks Dorirumin and Turbomin over, causing them both to fly off. Masato says that Jetmin can multiply himself and Jetmin actually did. Jetmin knocks all of Yuto's Promins over, ending the Promin battle with Yuto losing. Just then, they saw Mr. Kohinata with a truck of flowers. Masato tells Jetmin to take Masato himself, Mighty and the two Promins with him and go after the truck. Wanda and Yuto decide to let Mirai and Shuu take care of Yuto's Promins for him. The bad smell came back as it appears on the flowers in Mr. Kohinata's truck. Mr. Kohinata had his nose caught by the bad smell and stops his truck to find that the flowers were recieving the bad smells in which it turned Mr. Kohinata himself into a wriggly, dark-purple paper-strip, causing him to faint. Masato sets his Kamiwaza Power-Shot to 'Kamiwaza Search' mode again and points it at the flowers. At last, Bug-Sumerumin was revealed. Bug-Smellmin tried to attack Masato and Mighty without noticing that they became immune to the bad smells by Deodomin who counters and freshens Bug-Sumerumin's attack with her Kamiwaza ability. Masato finally captures and debugs Bug-Sumerumin. Afterwards all the good smells and the bad smells went back to normal. Mr. Kohinata was dreaming and sees a lot of different-coloured petals drifting in the air. Mirai woke her father up and she asks him if he's alright. Masato jumps back onto his skateboard and has left the fields along with Mighty and Jetmin, leaving Yuto and Wanda surrounded by clouds of dust. Trivia In the episode * The Bug Bites decide to focus on stopping Masato and Mighty instead of Yuto and Wanda. * Everyone except Masato evacuated Mrs. Hina's classroom in Kirakira Elementary School due to the bad smell. * The bad smell went everywhere at Kirakira First Street. * Yuto challenges Masato to a Promin battle and loses. * Masato captures and debugs Bug-Sumerumin who's been causing the bad smells and the good smells to change around. Background * This episode's Promin-Zu minisode segment: "Promins On The Catwalk!". * This is the last episode to have 'Wanda Nanda' as the opening and 'Samba de Wanda' was the ending. * Jetmin's summoning sequence is mirrored in this episode. * A Promin VS Promin battle is introduced in this episode. * Wanda didn't use his Kamiwaza Searcher in this episode. * This is the second original Kamiwaza Wanda anime season episode to exclude a general director in its production. English dub changes Characters * Yuto * Wanda * Masato * Mighty * Nicole * Souma * Mirai * Shuu * Yui * Terara * Megaga * Gigaga * Mrs. Hina * Mr. Kohinata * Mrs. Kohinata * Mr. Tateishi * Ichiban-Hoshi Teru * Kirakira First Street residents Promins * Sumerumin (Bug-Sumerumin, debugged) * Deodomin * Railmin * Hanshamin * Turbomin * Freezemin * Chakkamin * Jaguchimin * Dorirumin * Jetmin Bugmins debugged * Sumerumin (Masato) Promins summoned * Deodomin (Masato) * Railmin * Hanshamin (Masato) * Turbomin * Freezemin * Chakkamin * Jaguchimin * Dorirumin * Jetmin (Masato) Gallery Opening Episode Ending Preview 'Next Episode' preview Preview for episode 23: Counterattack Of The Bug Bites 『カミワザ・ワンダ』101土 第23話「バグバイツの逆襲」予告【TBS】 Links References External Links Category:Episodes Category:Original Season Episodes